


[Black Panther] 之后的事

by FujiChris



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: LOFTER旧文搬运, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiChris/pseuds/FujiChris
Summary: ※算是大纲流的文很多地方没仔细写（可能也没过脑※考据不足轻喷※剧情慢热-2018.03-





	[Black Panther] 之后的事

**Author's Note:**

> ※算是大纲流的文很多地方没仔细写（可能也没过脑
> 
> ※考据不足轻喷
> 
> ※剧情慢热
> 
>  
> 
> -2018.03-

 

 

1

 

醒来的那一刻就像在做梦。因为他在家里。他能从细微的气息中感觉得到，自己身处的地方确实是很久以前的家，那间他和父亲一起生活的小公寓。这让他想起先前服下心形草药汁后去往的先人之境，在那里他见到了父亲，所以这一回他大概也和他父亲一样回归到灵魂迷失之所了。

但是他很快意识到这是真实的，不是什么临死前的走马灯之类的东西。他听见楼下篮球场的运球声，还有少年们的吆喝，和记忆中的感觉别无二致。他略艰难地撑起僵硬的身体，望向窗外，不是先人之境的景象，而是属于加尼福利亚的蓝天。

Erik Killmonger没有获得死亡，可恶的仁慈国王T'Challa做了多余的事。

 

※

 

得知那位国王陛下买下那三栋大楼做瓦坎达的国际联络部时，Erik不屑地哼了一声。

“你可以继续留在这里，这间公寓是你的住处，”Nakia的语气足够公事公办，但交给他一个黑色盒子时那眼神非常警惕，“如果你觉得待在这里不舒服，也可以离开去任何你想去的地方，但T'Challa希望你能带上这个。”

“Why？”他打开盒子，里面是一串奇摩尤珠。

“他认为你会想要谈一谈。”Nakia离开前说道，门被她用力关上了，这位女士刚才显然一直克制着怒气。

不，他们不需要恶心死人的战后谈心。Erik将盒子合上，拒绝戴上那一串其实有点蠢兮兮的高科技串珠。他已经可以想象得到，假如他启动通讯珠联系那位国王陛下，场面将会有多么尴尬，而且他一点都不想接受T'Challa的狗屁说教。他当然知道T'Challa在想什么，国王大方地给予他的堂兄弟宽恕与怜悯，无非是妄想能以此维系他们之间作为家人的关系，如果进展足够顺利，他或许还能给瓦坎达的事务提供帮助。一个反派没有被主角杀死，自然是因为还有其可利用之处。

 

※

 

他过上了闲适且有点无聊的日子，那种无所事事的感觉在过去从没在他身上停留过那么久。每天只是吃饭，睡觉，看书，或者在严密监视下出门闲逛，其余时间几乎都在健身。很无聊，但在一切尘埃落定后的一个月里，他暂时没有心情去考虑日后何去何从，这样的日常似乎也并没有让人感到不满。

他曾经为之努力的目标已经达到，也很快被粉碎。他不再需要做回老本行，因为他最想颠覆的国家已经证明了她的不可侵犯，或许他可以再接再厉去给他堂哥添乱，但客观来说这是不切实际的事，国王已经不需要再接受他的挑战，而且，他很有可能在踏进瓦坎达的第一步就会被束缚起来扔进牢里。

他大概彻底被他血缘上的家乡驱逐了。瓦坎达，那个有世界上最美丽的夕阳的地方。

 

“嘿，能把球给我们扔过来吗？”一个篮球滚到他脚边，看来是从球场铁丝网被人剪开的洞滚了出来。他记得自己小时候还能从那个洞出入，为了不用跑远点去真正的球场门口。父亲去世的那天晚上，他也是从那样的洞钻出去。

那个篮球被他单手扔过了球场的围栏，在对面的篮筐上撞出不少的声响，球几乎进了，场内的小鬼们纷纷惊叹他的手劲，叫嚷着邀他进去来一场，但他挥挥手说下次吧，之后慢腾腾地走进大楼里。

 

回到住处门前，门是开着的，看来客人已经擅自进屋了。

“觉得监视器和窃听器还不够？”Erik放下刚才特地出去买的汉堡外带，先去厨房冰箱里拿出一罐可乐。Nakia刚刚在翻看电脑桌上的杂志和小说，还有一本数独，都是他平日打发时间的东西。“有抓紧时间找到什么有用的情报吗，Lady？”他灌了一大口可乐，拆开包装纸开始吃他的汉堡。

Nakia转过身来面对他，双手环在胸前，说：“那些都是必要的，你应该懂，而且像你这样的危险人物这种程度的监视形同虚设。”

“谢谢夸奖。”他直接坐在厨房外的桌子上，与沙发旁的Nakia保持着距离。

他的住处平日鲜有人会登门，会出现在这的只有Nakia，代替T'Challa来劝他“归顺”。如果不是国王陛下的意思，大概连Nakia也不会来。瓦坎达的人忌惮他。

“我们需要你的一点帮助。”女特工的话语里带着明显的迟疑，Erik不禁为之大笑出声。

“哈，帮助？”他将将最后一口汉堡塞进嘴里，故意用含糊不清地声音说道：“难道你们的War dogs还不够用？”

“三天前我们有两个同伴在任务中失联了。”

Erik撅着嘴耸了耸肩，“So？”

“暂时还没有合适的人选填补这个区域的人员空缺，所以仅余的选择只剩下你。”Nakia翻了白眼，“相信我，如果不是万不得已我也不想找你。”

“就因为你的国王叫你这么做？”

“这件事还用不着国王操心。”

忽略掉Nakia一瞬间的僵硬，Erik从桌子上滑下来走到电脑桌后坐下，“得了吧，这种建议就只有你们那笨蛋国王会提出来，假惺惺的仁慈。”他不认为Nakia为首的队伍会信任他。

“与其请美国人帮忙，我们觉得你更信得过。”Nakia加重了语气，“既然你有War Dog的标记，那么替国家回收振金也合情合理，而且是你说要用振金给这个世界带来改变，现在一批振金武器掌握在那些只想发动战争的政客手上，你知道改变世界真正需要的不是这样的混乱。”

Erik瞪着Nakia，近乎压抑地低吼道：“这种时候别他妈跟我拉关系。”

 

 

2

 

酒吧里的音乐吵得翻天，Erik在吧台坐下要了瓶啤酒，很快有人过来找他。

“喂，这么久没出现我们还以为你在哪里翘掉了。”以前合作过的同事过来就搭上他的肩，边说边让酒保给他的杯子添上。

“我可不认为自己会比你死得早，Kachi。”Erik推开对方搭在肩上的手臂，“说吧，特地出来不是为了叙旧的。”

Kachi拿回杯子也顺势坐到高脚凳上，视线和Erik面向同一方向，“我记得，你之前跟那个断手疯子合伙干的那几票都是为了收集那些金属，最近有传言银狐狸的地盘会有交易。”

Erik小口喝着啤酒，瞥了一眼黑道上的日本朋友，“免费情报，所以你告诉我的目的是什么？”

“你把那批货抢走，别让它们在我地盘上或者对头地盘出现。”

“就不怕我阴你一回？”Erik笑着说道，“你大可以自己抢走，它们很值钱，做成武器足够让你当上几个区的老大。”

“风险太大，你知道那些东西能给一个小帮派带来灾难，而我们不想把平日的小打小闹升级成什么外星武器决斗。”

啤酒已经饮尽，Erik仍握着空瓶，一番思考过后决定答应这个老朋友。“在这之前，我有一件事需要跟你打听。”

 

※

 

最终还是得激活那串奇摩尤珠。

为了避免和Nakia直接交谈，他选择用奇摩尤珠把振金和失联卧底的情报直接发送过去，至于对面信不信，他管不了那么多。

激活后的奇摩尤珠散发着微弱的蓝光，他也挺好奇这些珠子还能干什么，说实话在篡位时还没有时间研究这串东西。除了基本的通讯功能，还可以访问瓦坎达的部分数据库，T'Challa真不担心他会泄露什么机密，那家伙就是擅长收买人心。他轻笑，展开通讯录，上面果然有T'Challa的名字。他决定给他堂哥发条短信联络一下感情。

 

< 操你 堂哥（FUCK YOU COUSIN）

 

T'Challa几乎立刻就给了回复。

 

> 我以为你会在醒来那天就骂我，N'Jadaka。

 

< 该死的别用那个名字喊我！

 

※

 

上一批振金成功回收，之后他的奇摩尤珠开始默默接收外交部发过来的所谓援助请求，于是他的生活逐渐重新忙碌起来。他不接受正式的外勤派遣，只是作为个人单独完成任务。

他不知道自己是否在“赎罪”，但他从来不觉得之前所做的一切完全错误。虽然瓦坎达如今已经踏出了开放的第一步，但是当外界终于得知他们的真实情况，难保不会有为了振金而企图发动战争之徒。在他看来，现在的瓦坎达从原本优越的进攻方变成了防守方。

 

> 瓦坎达足够强大保护自己。

T'Challa是个乐观的统治者。

 

< bullshit 只要你继续和Tony Stark那群人打交道那么下次打振金主意的就会是他们

 

> 我想我们应该给予朋友信任。

 

他没好气地翻了个白眼，关闭了通讯界面。

他能理解像T'Challa这种在温柔和爱意中成长的家伙会形成怎样的性格，或许这就是受人欢迎的国王的典范，但是，恕他无法认同T'Challa对那帮复仇者的信任，那群人不久前还在柏林打了一场，背后起因就像小孩子吵架，而T'Challa也参与其中。他怀疑复仇者的可靠性，也怀疑复仇者其中的成员是否会信任T'Challa和他背后的国家。

 

※

 

会撞见Ross是情理之中，毕竟美国不可能会对就在本土出现的振金视而不见。

“Who do you work for now,Killmonger?”Ross眯着眼打量他。

“It's not your fuckin' business.”他瞪回去，几乎肯定这次交易CIA又掺和了进来。

地下拳赛进入高潮，自称“铁拳”的卫冕拳手登场，自由挑战时间开始。Erik朝Ross得意地一笑，便一跃进入了擂台区域，短袖T恤脱下扔到一边。他能看见Ross疑惑的表情，显然是在讶异Erik并不是来和他们抢夺振金的。

看来他放出去的假消息暂时成功骗过了CIA，接下来他只需要专注于这场拳赛。今晚的振金并不会被交易，而是真的得靠抢。

 

他略微偏过头躲掉对手拙劣的出拳，接着一拳直击对方的左脸，场下一片嘘声和欢呼夹杂。他瞄了一眼昏暗中的电子钟，离假消息的交易时间还有十分钟，如果要避免不必要的麻烦，得尽快分出胜负。

对手本身的水平要他应付起来绰绰有余，麻烦的是那人戴着作弊的拳套。意外捞到的振金竟然只是藏进拳套里，简直暴殄天物，就和美国大兵那个炒菜盘子同理。

但不能否认的是，被振金直接打中真的有点晕，他甩了甩头保持清醒，压下身体想要使用心形草力量的冲动，强硬地双手交叠在前接下对手的一击，然后他马上抓住对方的手臂将人过肩摔倒在地。对方想要爬起来还击，但他速度更快，双脚钳住对手的脖子，并且马上令那人两只手都脱了臼，摘下那双傻屌作弊手套。

“打赢之后拿点战利品不为过吧，”Erik喘着气说道，将手套塞进裤子的侧袋里，“你这种程度还他妈敢自称铁拳，你应该知道那家伙拳头还会发光吧，建议你考虑给拳套加个傻逼夜光灯。”

 

Ross很快察觉到振金的真正所在，它们已经成功被Erik拿到手了。潜伏在人群中的特工们纷纷收到指示，目标更改为Erik Killmonger。

“抢别人辛辛苦苦打赢的酬劳确实很符合CIA的风格，Agent Ross。”Erik手刀劈晕了一名特工，隐入拥挤的人群前得意地向Ross说拜拜。当年他也干过不少这种截胡任务，如今他只是成为CIA收到的交易情报中的另一个“抢断”角色。

CIA收到的假情报是他放出去的，谎称这个地下拳赛场地今晚会有振金的交易，美国政府一直对振金虎视眈眈，即使体积再小也肯定要占为己有。他只需要在对方发现中计之前得手，从那些特工手中逃脱不是难事，在他眼里， 这个团队都还太嫩了。

他挤出人堆往地下赛场外跑，后面很快就有三个特工追了出来。搜索着脑海中可用的路线，一踏出出口他便往左狂奔，随后拐进一条堆放杂物的后巷。偏僻的地点也给了对面可乘之机，其中一个特工摸出两枚徽章大小的装置朝他扔过去，他只躲得掉一枚，其中一枚在附着于他身上时就触发出电流。他破口大骂，反手摸到背部把粘着力略强的电流装置扯下来扔掉。

他听见手枪上膛的声响，此刻有点想念黑豹制服的便利之处。好在豹神巴斯特保佑，他的跳跃能力如今不同常人，当银色子弹刺穿空气径直朝他飞来，他一跃而上直接攀住大厦后楼梯第三层的底部边缘，着地后大步往上跑。当身后的特工们天真地跟着他追上来，他在第七层上跨出栏杆跳到对面楼的后楼梯，三两下回到地面并逃出了后巷。

Ross这时才得以从赛场的混乱里钻出来，但为时已晚，他不能在大街上随意开枪，而Erik很快便消失于夜色之中。

 

※

 

< 该死的你们瓦坎达最好有给我买人身安全保险

 

> 作为瓦坎达人你本身就拥有瓦坎达所有的社会医疗福利。

 

< 我他妈在美国

 

> 外交部的医疗设施也很齐全。

 

< 和你聊短信真是无趣得要命

 

 

 

3

 

< 话说你为什么不把我的黑豹之力剥离

 

> You need it.

 

< 所以代价就是帮你打杂

 

Erik关闭通讯珠的界面，目光立刻迎上Shuri的鬼脸，他回了个中指。碍于还在台上演讲，公主殿下无法立刻把中指还给他，只能继续那充满少女活力的医疗技术支援计划展示。

自从国际联络中心成立，瓦坎达确实开始向世界分享他们的技术。Shuri作为科技与信息交流负责人便需要定期往美国跑。瓦坎达现时只向世界支援交通和医疗技术的知识，军事技术当然想都别想，而且振金的出口处于严格控制之下。

会议在预期时间内结束，Shuri收起笑容长舒一口气，似乎还没有心情跟他开始新一轮的斗嘴。

“Wasup,lil princess?”他跟在她旁边，没什么心思琢磨女孩为什么不高兴，顺口就问。

Shuri看了他一眼，脸色不是很好，“那些人在暗地里质疑我的能力。”

“Huh，你安装监听器就只是为了听有没有人说你坏话？”

“那是为了评估他们的可信度。”

他挑了挑眉，继续调侃Shuri：“所以你顺便听了一下有谁说你坏话。”

“被迫听到。”Shuri翻了个白眼，转过头对着他抱怨：“他们质疑我的年龄，还有性别，现在都什么年代了？他们根本不想要什么技术支援，他们只想要振金，最好直接给执照他们自己挖。”

“哈，你得知道会议室里都是些职业老混蛋。”

“而你是里面的业余混蛋。”Shuri瞥了他一眼。

他耸耸肩，还装模作样地做了个欠身礼，“你说的都对，公主殿下。”

Shuri是个聪明过人的丫头，这一点他也不会否认，看看瓦坎达那个实验室就知道，她脑子里可能还有大把想法没抽空实现。不过，这丫头大概是第一次受到那么多质疑。

她也该知道，走出瓦坎达的实验室，这个世界就不会那么友善地对待她了。

 

※

 

“为什么你还要用那种过时的设备啊？”吃着汉堡的公主开始对他的iPhone发表意见。他们去了他最喜欢的汉堡店，因为Shuri说要体验一下美国口味。

她说他的iPhone 8过时。好吧，对比X来说确实过时了一点点，而且他的手机屏幕布满了离谱的裂纹，他平时对待自己的手机不是很温柔。

他们两人边咀嚼着塞满嘴里的面包和肉，边互相斗嘴，全程都在含糊不清地说话。

“明明奇摩尤珠就可以解决所有问题。”

“不，谁他妈想在外面拿着颗珠子通话啊？这玩意在瓦坎达以外的地方显得非常傻屌，而且还不能玩手游。”

Shuri不屑，嘲笑他这个岁数还沉迷游戏，于是他很不服气，立刻决定等下就带小公主去苹果门店买手机，心中已计划好如何让这自大的丫头领略到游戏的魅力。

 

他们去买手机的途中遇到一点阻滞，Shuri要他去追小偷。

“说真的？我又不是那些啥事都要管的超级英雄。”他抱怨了一句，认命地朝那个骑自行车的小偷追过去。他很快就能追上，毕竟他的速度还能追上高速行驶的跑车。

小偷被他一把抓住后衣领，惊吓之下掏出了口袋里的弹簧刀意欲伤人，他一手夺走那把起不了作用的小刀，将小偷的手反剪到后背，那人痛得大叫。

Shuri追上来了，还领着个巡警，皮包失主随后也气喘吁吁地到达现场。

“做你的保镖真多闲事要管。”他等巡警给小偷铐上手铐后又踢了那人一脚。

Shuri耸了耸肩，“你可以拒绝的。”

“Nah，我可不想被无故扣工资。”

 

※

 

和Shuri相处是一种新奇体验。几个月前他还打算用长矛了结这丫头。

“重心低一点，genius，你只把腿跨开有个卵用。”他不禁大笑出声，因为Shuri练习胯下运球的姿势真的非常好笑，他甚至不介意用他认为很傻气的奇摩尤珠做了视频记录。

Shuri气急败坏地把篮球朝他脸上砸去，“给我删掉那一段！”他很轻松就把球接下，随意做了几次胯下运球后起手投篮，挑衅性地对小公主眨眨眼。

他把篮球击地传给Shuri，“你能从我这里拿下一球的话就任你删。”

“哈，我们走着瞧，N'Jadaka。”Shuri带球进三分线前突然想到，“不准用黑豹的力量。”

“我尽量。”他摊摊手，示意Shuri从任意方向进攻都没所谓。

 

Shuri斗志满满，带着球直奔颜色地带，但Erik对她来说太高大，轻易就给了她一个盖帽，他只需要轻轻跳起来。

“再来。”

“随时接受你的挑战。”

小公主不是轻易放弃的人，一直不屈不挠地持球进攻到三秒区，她想要从他的阴影下得分。他必须承认，Shuri是个硬气的姑娘。但她已经累得气喘吁吁，T恤背后都是汗。

“好了吧，lil sis，我想你还是练一练下次再来挑战。”他不再把篮球传给Shuri，而是抱在身侧。

他们一下午时间几乎都花在球场上，太阳准备下山了。

“不，最后一次。”Shuri招手让他传球过去。

“说好了，最后一次。”他歪歪头，评估着她的状况，似乎还没有脱力什么的，但继续强行进攻篮下没有一点胜算。她可能想耍点小聪明，他寻思，毕竟这丫头脑袋比他还要灵光不止一点。

但她没有，当他意识到她要冒险投三分的时候，他甚至忘记了不能用黑豹的力量就跑到她身前。球已经被Shuri扔了出去，是的，是扔而不是投，那个篮球甚至没有旋转和抛物线，只是以一种侥幸的状态往篮筐飞去，哐当击中篮板反弹进了篮网内。

“耶———————！”Shuri张开双臂绕着半场奔跑，不过她真的太累了，跑了一会儿就得弯腰撑着膝盖喘气。

Erik无话可说，只能叉着腰边笑边摇头。

 

※

 

< 传你份视频 我这里不能备份了 你注意保存

 

> 没问题。

 

> 确实需要重点保存。

 

 

4

 

Erik的iPhone屏幕被Shuri换成了振金的，他觉得没什么必要，但耐摔一点也不错，虽然还是有点太过浪费。他的奇摩尤珠也被拿去实验室捣鼓了半天，最后回到他手上的时候并没有什么不同，Shuri指出其中一颗新加进去的珠子，解释说那里面储存了他用得最上手的声波剑。

最后还有一个盒子，又是盒子。“这是哥哥叫我试着做的，他说你在美国要是戴太过传统的项链反而会更显眼。”Shuri打开盒子，里面是两只银色的手环。

他顿时什么都听不进去，只觉得心跳加速，他的心跳声仿佛就在耳边敲击。

“因为改成了手环所以振金最快覆盖到胸前需要两到三秒时间，实在危险的时候你可能需要将手交叉在胸前先挡一挡。”

他们竟然打算给他一套黑豹制服。真可笑。他也确实苦笑出来了。“I don't need it.”他把盒子合上，推回Shuri怀里。

T'Challa总是把同情用在无聊的地方。

 

他不需要那身战衣，也不想承担战衣背后的责任。如果T'Challa只是想给他一件防身的东西，那他的堂哥大概真的在犯傻。这种没有理由的信任令他觉得不适。

回到住处后他瘫坐在沙发上，突然觉得一身疲惫，或许陪了小公主几天真的太累了，好像比出任务还费力气。

 

< 你的特长就是把我弄得心神不宁

 

> 对不起，N'Jadaka。如果你觉得受到冒犯，我真的很抱歉。

 

< Aw, you're so sweet your majesty

 

> 别生气，N'Jadaka。

 

< 我没有生气

 

他只是难以接受那汹涌而来的不明情绪，堵得他心口作痛，无所适从。

 

※

 

几天后，T'Challa也来了美国，但没有在奥克兰停留，而是去了纽约。奇怪的是，他这次任务的地点也在纽约。

“你觉得有蹊跷？”Nakia现在通常会听一下他的意见。

“只是有种不好的预感。”Erik皱着眉查阅这次的任务文件，上面记录这次的目标人物极大可能将会在布鲁克林进行一次交易，货品是一批振金制声波加农炮。但据他们的数据显示，纽约的振金除了复仇者基地的那块盾牌，基本已经被瓦坎达回收完毕。难道还有漏网之鱼？可是这么大的数量不可能被他们忽略。

“总之先去看看，”他关闭文档，依然若有所思，“你再确认一下消息源，顺便告知T'Challa，这件事有点奇怪。”

希望不是和T'Challa有关。

 

※

 

T'Challa这次来是受Tony Stark邀请，他们需要谈一谈藏在瓦坎达国境内的几位复仇者。注册法案仍在实施，留在纽约的复仇者们察觉到危机四伏，但他们已经失去数名主要成员，而且受法案约束不能轻举妄动。

Erik没兴趣知道Tony Stark想跟T'Challa谈些什么秘密大计，但直觉告诉他，在他们谈妥之前就有坏事要发生。

 

他和他的小队到达纽约后迅速在布鲁克林部署完毕。他希望情报是真的，那么他的另一个预感大概就不会成真。Nakia的消息否定了他的想法，信息源是假的，他们的人里有内鬼！

“全员回到战机集合。”他们得立刻赶到T'Challa身边。

Erik贴上连接Shuri的远程通讯器，“Shuri，立刻定位你哥。”

“发生什么事了吗？他现在应该在去纽约城北的路上，我把他的定位发给你。到底怎么了？我哥有危险吗？”

“我们之前获取了一个假消息，现在发现可能和你哥要来纽约有——Shit,shit shit shit！Shuri，需要你夺取一台隐形战机的控制权，编号WK-9668，让它停下。”

他们全部人赶回到战机停放的地点，那里已经空空如也。

战机的飞行员就是内鬼。

他迅速给T'Challa发了警告的信息，随后联络Nakia看能否马上调度一台能用的飞机过来，但回复短时间内没有多余的隐形战机。

“不，这台战机已经降落了。”

“锁定它的机舱门。”

“来不及了，有人在原有系统上加了密，我可以很快解码但已经不够时间。”

“尽快夺回那台战机的控制权，抢过来之后马上来接我们，这是紧急事项。”

 

他们一队人偷了两台小车，暂时先全速往定位上的方向开。他已经好久没有这么紧张，心跳好像每过一秒就要加快一点。

T'Challa没有回应呼叫，他应该能应付得来，黑豹制服能护他周全，而且有两名Dora跟来，或许担心是不必要的，但这种时候尽快赶到国王身边是最合理的决定，Nakia也已经下达正式命令。

 

※

 

突发新闻报道纽约市内发生不明武器袭击案，从画面上看基本肯定是从他们战机上被偷走的振金武器。Shuri在夺取战机控制权时也想办法将内鬼锁在了机舱内，他们重新回到战机上就能立刻审问叛徒。

那名本身应该留守在战机内待命的队员被他们铐了起来，跪在地上，无论他们怎么逼问都不说一句话。

“等等……”Erik看出端倪，伸手到叛徒的耳边，在耳朵前面的皮肤摸到电子易容面具的边缘，顺势撕了下来。

他们全部人都大意过头，竟然让外人潜入到内部。这群人一开始就是冲着T'Challa去的，虽然很可笑，但他们妄想挟持瓦坎达国王，而且预谋已久。

 

※

 

敌人数量比预想中要多，Erik的小队赶到现场时街区已是一片狼藉，国王在市区内移动的轿车成了一堆废铁。犯罪团伙显然并不知晓国王的另一身份，此刻面对着突然出现的黑豹只能毫无章法地用振金武器乱轰，希望能以此打败那个身份不明的黑衣人。

纽约警察包围了街道的两侧，枪支全部指向混乱中心，大有不管三七二十一先对着所有疑似恐怖分子的家伙扫射一轮的架势。他们的隐形战机突然从上空显现，使场面显得更加混乱，手持加农炮的敌人开始攻击战机。

“Shoot them.”

“不行，我们不能让战机在这样的市区开火。”远程通讯器里终于传来T'Challa的声音。

事实上他们的战机就这样出现在别国境内已经能让他们受到谴责。地面上只有T'Challa和两名Dora，虽然Okoye和Ayo足够勇猛，但只有他们三人难以清场。他们要在最短时间内回收所有被偷的武器，并且让国王上机。只是现在他们的人直接从空中降落就太危险了。

“For god's sake，你倒是终于知道开口说话了吗？”

“My apologize，刚刚没空贴上。”

“穿上战衣，N'Jadaka，我偷偷放进你包里了。”Shuri突然透过通讯器说道。

 

5

 

从战机上空降的瞬间，纳米振金制服从双手手腕开始迅速覆盖他的全身，振金声波剑也从奇摩尤珠中被召唤出来。被振金衣物包裹起来的感觉仍是很奇怪，就好像毫无防备地暴露在敌人面前，即使他知道这是世上最坚硬的金属也无法消解这种心理。

他曾经待过的战场上不是这样的。子弹能够在不经意间刺穿骨肉，炮弹能够无情地炸烂任何一个来不及避难的人。他必须时刻穿戴着防弹衣，但那也不过是仅有一点作用的装备，如果自认为是不义的一方，那么随时做好被子弹射穿头颅的战士才能无畏地站在战场上。

处于黑豹制服的严密保护下对他来说或许是一种负担，不过在这种情况下有一套振金防弹衣他不能说没有必要。

 

“你比之前变迟钝了，cuz。”他挥动剑身劈断瞄准T'Challa的一柄声波加农炮，随后将持炮的人踢飞，之后集中躲在路边轿车后的敌人皆如法炮制。部分火力被吸引到他这头，战机开始降低高度，队员们纷纷落地支援。

“政务繁忙。”T'Challa一跃而起扑向另一边的火力点，从刚才开始就储蓄着动能的战衣在他往某个点撞击后，能量瞬间爆发，敌人们顷刻被波动冲开。“所有队员迅速回收武器，犯人限制行动，收尾后交给纽约警方。”

T'Challa没留意到身后还有漏网之鱼，Erik在那人反应过来前已经将其打晕。

“你确实政务太繁忙了，国王陛下。”他忍不住调侃道。

“我知道你在后面，N'Jadaka。”

“你就装吧。”

现场被他们控制住后警察们开始举着扩声器叫他们就范，这场意外真的让Erik哭笑不得。“简直是闹剧。”他们把犯罪团伙的人都绑起来后不顾警方的警告，先全数撤退回到战机上离开。

 

“Nakia接下来有得忙了，”Shuri在通讯器里说道，“她可能会把你们骂得狗血淋头。”

“好女孩是不会骂人的，”Erik换上机舱里的备用服装，“更何况这次意外她也有部分责任，我没说错吧？”

“我们还是处理得不够好。”T'Challa也套上了他们小队的衣服，显得有点奇怪，他平日的服饰都很正式。

“有什么关系，正好告诉其他人最好别再想着打瓦坎达主意，他们的国王可是有个穿黑色猫咪防弹套装的保镖。”

“你在说你自己吗？”

“我说的是你，陛下，Nakia肯定会声称黑豹是瓦坎达国王的私人保镖。还有，我只会再穿这一次，以后别想我再穿黑豹制服，这玩意会不知不觉把我所有的衣服都搞烂。”

他把手环脱下来放回盒子里扔给T'Challa，但他的堂哥又将盒子扔回给他。

“就当以备不时之需。”T'Challa背着手，笑意盈盈地看向他。

“别这样看着我，cuz，很恶心。”

“可是你也在笑。”

“Nah，这是表达无奈的一种方式。”

战机在国际联络中心的停机坪停稳，这天的麻烦算是结束了。

 

※

 

时隔三个月的见面，气氛尚算融洽。他们在国际联络大楼的天台喝啤酒。楼下的篮球场聚集了不少打球的人。

“陛下不欣赏美国的平民饮料？”

T'Challa摇头，“我一向不喜欢酒精。”他咽下酒水的时候皱了皱眉。

“那早知道就给你拿罐苹果汁什么的。”

“没关系，”T'Challa将易拉罐握在双手之间，双臂支在栏杆上，“我想的是，如果你想聊天的话可能喝点酒比较好？”

“我没想要聊天。”Erik立刻反驳道。

T'Challa轻笑，像是早料到如此，“那就是我想找你谈一谈，你知道，我们确实需要一场谈话。”

“Uh-huh.”Erik不想直视他堂哥，特别是他现在处于一种犯过错的立场。他仍坚定地认为自己曾经的行为有其合理性，但是当他重新站在T'Challa面前，不知为何就有种想逃避认错的感觉。或许是他的堂哥此时显得太过尊贵，尽管穿着的不是瓦坎达的皇室衣服而是非常休闲的卫衣，但那双直视着远方的眼睛，似是望向久远将来的眼神，令他身上的君王气质在夕阳下显得更有威严。

 

“为什么你拒绝黑豹制服？”国王问他。

“只是觉得那不是属于我的东西，”他又喝了一口啤酒，“就像我身上没有剥离的黑豹力量，我没有非常想要使用的意愿。”

“为什么？”T'Challa顺势问下去。

“我已经失败了，败者不该仍然持有胜者的力量，我使用它的时候会感到心里不舒服，你懂吗？”他把喝光的啤酒罐捏扁，“虽然由我说出来很奇怪，但我身上的力量已经不受豹神巴斯特的庇佑。”

T'Challa因为他的话而瞪大了眼睛，惊讶过后突然笑出声来。

“好吧，你就尽管笑我吧。”

“不是的，我只是……”他的堂哥仿佛笑开了停不下来，他从没见过这人笑得这么奔放，此情此景促使他也有点忍不住要发出没有意义的笑声。

“我应该早点告诉你的，N'Jadaka，你在这一点上真像个小孩，”T'Challa慢慢克制自己的笑意，“这场谈话真的应该在更早之前开始。”

T'Challa的半张脸都在夕阳的辉映下覆上了一层温暖的金色，Erik难得能够保持平静听这个人说话，才知道本身渲染着国王威严的声线也会发出这般明朗的音色。

他的堂哥说，将黑豹之力继续留在他的体内，是为了让他与瓦坎达保持着最强大的联系，他或许曾经身陷迷途，但无论如何他永远处在豹神巴斯特的庇佑之下。就算他以后决定继续留在美国，或者去往其他地方，他与故乡的渊源永不分离，他可以选择自己前进的方向，但回家的路不会再模糊不清。

“黑豹的力量会让我们始终联系在一起，N'Jadaka，再说本来我们应该会建立非常亲近的关系。”

For Bast's sake，他的堂兄真的好矫情。他更不想直视T'Challa的脸了，但此刻他无法移开目光。其实奥克兰的夕阳也同样美丽，巨大的火球安静地慢慢消失在被楼宇遮盖掉的地平线下，这是他看得最多的日落。现在，落日的余晖披在T'Challa身上，而T'Challa对着他笑得有点傻气。

他只想尽快打破这过分煽情的气氛，所以决定转移话题，随便什么都好，只要别再说这种类似安慰想家的小孩的话题。

“你再这样笑的话我保证不了接下来会做出什么事。”他实在难为情，推了T'Challa一下，督见那双温柔的眼睛里有一点属于夕阳的光。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
